Digno de um suspiro
by Teimosa
Summary: James Potter não tinha uma característica física que fosse digna de um suspiro. Caminhando como se tivesse um grande propósito, seus olhos nunca desviavam do pedaço de pergaminho que carregava nas mãos... Ela tinha que segui-lo... Oneshot. Tradução.


**Disclaimer:** Universo pertence a J.k. Rowling e a história a Oh. Blimey.

**DIGNO DE UM SUSPIRO**

James Potter não tinha uma característica física que fosse digna de um suspiro.

Ele não tinha aquele olhar encantador em que você pudesse se perder. O tipo que faz o seu corpo esquentar como fogo e derreter - impotente – toda vez que os seus olhos encontram os dele - o que ela achava que não era grande coisa, de qualquer maneira. Uns tragos de cerveja amanteigada tem o efeito bastante similar. Na verdade, não havia nada de excepcional nos olhos dele, para dizer o mínimo. Muitas pessoas têm olhos castanhos... Havia reflexos esverdeados se você olhasse bem de perto. Ela podia pensar em pelo menos dez pessoas com as mesmas características, na cabeça dela. Quer dizer, se ela quisesse.

Os cabelos dele também não eram o tipo mais macio. Não importava o quão bobo pareceu quando ela, acidentalmente, alisou-os durante Transfiguração, terça passada, porque ela sabia que era muito cheio e totalmente frágil e indomável. Indomável de uma forma ruim, é claro. Não daquele jeito selvagem que a faria ficar bagunçando com as mãos, desarrumando para o lado a medida que fosse puxando o rosto dele mais próximo ao seu... Nunca, em um milhão de Eras ela pensaria tal coisa, graças a Merlin! Muito pelo contrário, ela preferia mexer nos cabelos sebosos de Severo Snape do que nos dele.

Era um tom muito escuro de cabelo, para o gosto dela. Um preto tão perturbador que às vezes lhe lembrava da cor de fuligem (e ocasionalmente, a cor do céu noturno). O tom profundo tinha um jeito peculiar de contrastar com a sua pele clara tão expressivamente que, às vezes, fazia o estômago dela revirar... Em desgosto, é claro.

Ela não considerava o formato do rosto dele sensualmente masculino, como os cavaleiros dos quadros espalhados pelas paredes do castelo... Só um pouquinho proeminente... Ainda mais quando ele o pressiona com uma mão, quando está frustrado com algo. Acontece muito quando eles discutem. Ela sabia quando ele estava com um temperamento ruim, mas ela não se aproveitava dessa sabedoria para provoca-lo sem motivo... Só para vê-lo pressionar a mão contra o rosto por um momento... Isso sim é idiota. Por favor! O jeito em que ele ficava não irradiava uma áurea de força e poder, e sim algo muito menos interessante. Ela poderia achar um nome para essa atitude, mas se fizesse, com certeza seria algo bem feminino.

É uma coisa boa o fato de não haver nada de interessante no rosto dele, do contrário, ela podia sentir a necessidade incontrolável de acaricia-lo para senti-lo tenso sobre seu toque... Do jeito que ficava quando eles brigavam.

Uma coisa muito boa, sem dúvida.

Ela podia dizer, com certeza, que os lábios deles nunca perturbaram o seu sono. Ela nunca teve um sonho no qual se imaginava beijando-o e no momento seguinte, acordava com o coração na garganta e borboletas acrobatas brincando em seu estômago. Isso seria simplesmente inédito. A boca dele não chegava nem perto da perfeição. No canto esquerdo do seu lábio superior havia uma cicatriz, que fugia da simetria ideal de uma boca – ela disse a si mesma - sem falar que era deliciosamente chamativa. Ela nunca perguntou a origem daquela cicatriz. Não que ela nunca tenha tido coragem. Ela nunca ligou para isso.

Ela odiava mesmo quando ele curvava os seus lábios; os sorrisinhos secretos, os marotos e detestáveis que a deixavam louca. Ela não sabia o por quê. Ela não podia explicar. Só odiava.

Ele era insuportável e incorrigível. Não era lindo de morrer! O Quadribol não alterou o seu corpo. Ele nunca fez ela rir de uma forma que ela nunca achou que podia. Ele não era leal, ou corajoso, ou gentil.

Ele não era nem digno de um suspiro.

E era a chuva que a fazia tremer – ela disse a si mesma – e não as mãos dele na cintura dela. Não era a sua silhueta alta e curvada que se encontrava pressionada contra o corpo dela. Ele não a afetava daquela forma... Ainda sim, a coluna do castelo era a única coisa que a impedia de cair.

Certo, então ela o odiava tanto que isso estava fazendo-a tremer incontrolavelmente. Isso era plausível.

Lily manteve seus olhos fechados em consequência do peso do olhar dele. Ela mal podia respirar daquela forma.

Ela realmente não tinha a intenção de segui-lo para fora do castelo. Ela estava saindo da biblioteca, quando viu ele... Caminhando como se tivesse um grande propósito, seus olhos nunca desviavam do pedaço de pergaminho que carregava nas mãos... Ela _tinha_ que segui-lo. Não só pela sua própria curiosidade, mas também pelo seu dever de Monitora-Chefe em investigar qualquer atividade anormal ou suspeita.

Ela teve a intenção de parar quando eles passaram pela escadaria da Torre de Grifinória, mas não parou. Era muito tentador. Era o seu dever, ela disse a si mesma, seu dever. Ele rumou para fora do castelo, no meio de uma tempestade... Bem, se isso não era suspeito, ela não sabia exatamente o que era.

Ela perseguiu-o no meio de uma chuva torrencial.

Ela ficou encharcada como ele.

Após alguns momentos caminhando, ele desapareceu na esquina do castelo. Ela esperou um tempo até seguir o mesmo caminho e ele a empurrou contra a parede no momento em que ela virou a esquina.

"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Estava me perseguindo, Evans?"

"Não."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Parecia que estava."

"Bem, eu não estava, ok?"

"Você costuma caminhar com esse tipo tempo, então?" Ele perguntou, sarcasticamente.

"Você estava aqui antes de mim, idiota!"

"Ah, sério?" Ele zombou. "Quem é o mais idiota, então: o que vai para a rua no meio de uma tempestade ou o que o segue sem nenhum motivo aparente?"

Ela se manteve em silêncio, mirando o queixo dele.

"A não ser" ele continuou " que você tenha uma razão, Lily."

Ela o contemplou, pensando em desculpas sobre os deveres de Monitora, mas balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

"Nenhuma razão."

Ele estava tão próximo a ela, de jeito que ele nunca havia estado antes e ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela nunca teve a intenção de se apaixonar por ele. Ela era uma mentirosa, mesmo sozinha, ela mentia para si mesma. Ela amava aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquele rosto, aquela boca. Lily engoliu o seco.

"Por que você não me olha dos olhos, Lily?"

Ela sentiu o pescoço dele curvar, de maneira que as duas cabeças agora estavam num mesmo nível. O hálito dele era morno em contra o vento gélido. Ela não conseguia pensar direito quando se misturava com o seu.

"Abra seus olhos e olhe para mim, amor."

E ela o fez porque não conseguiu mais suportar e porque ele havia pedido.

Lily suspirou.

Os olhos dele eram tão brilhantes... Ela sentiu as suas entranhas sucumbirem ao calor que a abateu e estava agradecida, novamente, por ter a parede a suas costas para equilibrá-la. O cabelo dele era incorrigível. Molhado e grudado a sua pele, mas ainda assim, um tanto bagunçado. Os lábios dele eram irresistíveis entreabertos, um pouco curvados, tão próximos de seus próprios.

Ele pressionou o seu corpo mais próximo do dela, se encaixando perfeitamente. Assim, não haveria mais espaço entre os dois. Lily estremeceu com aquela nova sensação que a atravessou. Algo acendia nela, de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes.

Ela estava dolorosamente ciente das mãos dele subindo para encontrar o seu rosto. A distância entre os lábios diminuíam até que se tocaram. Seu coração disparou em seu peito, seu estômago revirava-se tumultuosamente e o resto do seu corpo pegava fogo.

Seus lábios formigavam quando ele os roçou lentamente com os seus... uma, duas vezes... Suave e sem pressa. Suas mãos se afastavam impacientemente da parede, com vontade própria, rumando em direção aos cabelos dele, acariciando-os. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de prazer, antes de obriga-la a aceitar um aprofundamento.

E era como ela sonhou que o beijo dele seria.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, ela estava sem fôlego e também muito insatisfeita pela interrupção. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, tentando trazê-lo mais para perto.

James riu, afastando-se um pouco mais para a pura insatisfação dela.

"Eu não vou mais comprometer a minha virtude até você concordar em ir à Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana." Ele disse, não completamente capaz de esconder o seu nervosismo.

"Sim" Ela disse sem pensar duas vezes. Ela não precisou.

Ela o beijou, deslizando suas mãos para acariciar o rosto dele e quase sorriu quando ele ficou tenso com o toque. Assim como quando eles brigavam. Ele se inclinou em resposta ao toque, sua respiração ou pouco irregular. Ela se aproximou a fim de beija-lo outra vez, mas ele se afastou.

"Eu preciso de um momento, Lily. A maldição da minha juventude foi destruída, afinal de contas."

Ela riu.

"James?"

"Sim?"

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Ela moveu o dedo até a cicatriz sobre o lábio dele e depois deixou um beijinho.

"Quadribol."

Ela riu de novo. Que previsível!

Só depois de muito tempo em que os dois finalmente se separaram, se afastaram da parede e rumaram até o castelo, os lábios inchados, os cabelos embaraçados e braços dados que James teve uma surpreendente descoberta.

"Lily!" Ele falou, desviando o olhar.

"Hm?"

"Você está de _branco_."

"E...?"

"E está chovendo!"

"Oh." Ela corou violentamente.

"Aqui – melhor usar minha capa ou vai fazer o Peter ter um ataque do coração."

**NOTA**

Não é a minha história favorita, mas é bonitinha. Espero que tenham gostado dessa tradução.


End file.
